


[Podfic] What the Hell(Do You Think of Me Now?)

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) If he's really honest, his first reaction is to smell a big, fat rat. Or, rather, a short, skinny rat with a lip ring and a stupid haircut, because, well. This has got to be a bet or something, right? In which Mikey knows everything, Gerard is suspicious and Frank is overly keen at best. In which, additionally, vodka is drunk, the boys are also drunk and Gerard has a theory about Tim the Enchanter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] What the Hell(Do You Think of Me Now?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What The Hell (Do You Think Of Me Now?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/284919) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



Cover Art by dear_monday.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2012/What%20The%20Hell.mp3) | **Size:** 36.4 MB | **Duration:** 00:39:44
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/What%20The%20Hell\(Do%20You%20Think%20of%20Me%20Now\).mb4) | **Size:** 22.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:39:44
  * [Mobile Streaming Click Here](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2012/What%20The%20Hell.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Really, at this point I cannot deny just how charmed I am by a great deal of [](http://dear-monday.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dear-monday.livejournal.com/)**dear_monday** and seem to slowly be working my way through all of her fic. And this story is fun and was a romp to read. A pure romp. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Hosting courtesy of the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com) and [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka** ♥ ♥


End file.
